Absorbent paper products such as paper towels, facial tissues and other similar products are designed to include several important properties. For example, the products should have good bulk, a soft feel and should be highly absorbent. The product should also have good strength even while wet and should resist tearing. Unfortunately, it is very difficult to produce a high strength paper product that is also soft and highly absorbent. Usually, when steps are taken to increase one property of the product, other characteristics of the product are adversely affected. For instance, softness is typically increased by decreasing or reducing fiber bonding within the paper product. Inhibiting or reducing fiber bonding, however, adversely affects the strength of the paper web.
One particular process that has proved to be very successful in producing paper towels and wipers is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,257 to Gentile, et al., which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. In Gentile, et al., a process is disclosed in which a bonding material is applied in a fine, spaced apart pattern to one side of a fibrous web. The web is then adhered to a heated creping surface and creped from the surface. A bonding material is applied to the opposite side of the web and the web is similarly creped. The process disclosed in Gentile, et al. produces wiper products having exceptional bulk, outstanding softness and good absorbency. The surface regions of the web also provide excellent strength, abrasion resistance, and wipe-dry properties.
Although the process and products disclosed in Gentile, et al. have provided many advances in the art of making paper wiping products, further improvements in various aspects of paper wiping products remain desired. For example, the products described above made according to Gentile, et al. are relatively expensive to produce not only from a materials standpoint but also from the amount of processing that is required to produce the product. A need currently exists for a more economical tissue product that has similar properties to a double printed and double creped tissue product as disclosed in Gentile, et al. A need also exists for a tissue product that possesses properties and characteristics not present in the products described in Gentile, et al.